Sodor Surprise Day (magazine story)
Sodor Surprise Day is a magazine story illustrated using images from the CGI television series. Plot It is Sodor Surprise Day on the Island of Sodor and the engines are trying to make each other laugh. Gordon thinks the whole day is silly and refuses to join in. The Fat Controller soon arrives and announces that there is to be a party that night. He orders Thomas to collect the bunting and Gordon to pick up the fireworks. Thomas still wants to surprise Gordon and follows him. At the Coal Hopper, Thomas meets Rosie and it is not long before Gordon comes puffing past. Thomas whistles loudly to surprise Gordon, but only succeeds in startling Rosie who bumps into her coal trucks, sending soot flying all over herself and Thomas. Thomas is still determined to make Gordon laugh and hides in a siding further up the line. Whiff is shunting rubbish trucks nearby. Gordon approaches and Thomas toots loudly again. Gordon does not think it is funny, but Whiff gets a big surprise and bumps into his rubbish trucks. Rubbish flies everywhere and some of it lands on Thomas and Whiff, who cannot stop laughing. Gordon steams away, still not amused. Once again, Thomas sets off after him. At Brendam Docks, Thomas hides behind some trucks. Cranky is busy lifting crates of fireworks ready for Gordon to collect. It is not long before Gordon steams in and Thomas blows his whistle loudly again. This time, Cranky is the one to get a surprise and he drops the crates of fireworks, making them explode. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives. He is not happy at all and tells Thomas that no fireworks will mean no party. Thomas feels terrible, but tells the Fat Controller that he has thought of a way to save the party. Thomas races to the washdown to be cleaned off before the party. Rosie and Whiff are there, still chuckling from their surprises earlier. When Thomas is clean again, he sets off to enlist Harold's help. Later, the Fat Controller is waiting to start the party when Thomas finally arrives. He tells the Fat Controller that he does not have any fireworks, but he has something better. Thomas toots his whistle and Harold flies in covered in colourful lights. Gordon thinks Harold looks great and laughs loudly. Thomas is delighted that Sodor Surprise Day has been a success after all. Characters * Thomas (speaks in speech bubble only) * Gordon (speaks in speech bubble only) * Rosie (speaks in speech bubble only) * Whiff (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia * This story is based on the sixteenth season episode of the same name. * After reading this story, readers are given the chance to win a TrackMaster Gordon. Gallery File:SodorSurpriseDay12.png|Thomas, Gordon and Charlie File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Thomas and Rosie File:SodorSurpriseDay41.png|Gordon File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png|Cranky File:SodorSurpriseDay63.png File:SodorSurpriseDay81.png|Harold File:SodorSurpriseDay83.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations